


Biggest Enemy

by Little_Stargazer



Series: You're Not Scary [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: It’s amazing what you can do with saran wrap, tape, and a dimly lit office in a horror attraction. She hated that job. She hated that rotten, yellow rabbit that seemed to had made her his prey. Might as well find satisfaction somewhere in her life.





	Biggest Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> [Crack]fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Blue eyes glared up at the decrepit building she unluckily got to call her place of employment. She had been coming back here for weeks after weeks, and she was already far past any feelings of regret and remorse over taking the job offer at that dirty place.

She didn’t use that word lightly.

The insides of the building were dirty and cluttered- completely on purpose. As disheartening as it was, she supposed it made sense. After all, what kind of horror attraction kept everything spotless and orderly? 

In the ten years that had ticked away since the sealing up with the well, Kagome had moved on and away from her childhood home back in Japan. Her move had landed her in this odd town, only for her senses to pull her in the direction of the horror attraction she stood ready to enter.

The massive amount of dark energy surrounding it and filling it pulled her towards it, and she had been nothing but a marionette tugged along by the strings tied to her as she was made to go along with her demanding instinct.

It hadn’t taken her long to figure out the main source of that dark energy, and she very quickly connected it to the haunted yellow rabbit suit.

Yup. She had been drawn there by a haunted bunny, of all things.

To her not-so-great-luck, that rabbit turned out to be haunted by a spirit of a murder. To be fair, the fact he haunted a rabbit suit made him a lot less frightening in her eyes, so it wasn’t as scary as it could have been.

A giant yellow rabbit was probably the least scary thing to ever come after her, no matter what was inside the rotting suit. Everyone else got scared off by it- or maybe even worse, she was never told which one it was- sometime during their obligatory first week on the job, but not her. She was now nearing her third month of working there, and her employers commended her often- both as an attempt to keep her there and as a way to show genuine respect.

She didn’t know how to tell them that a giant bunny was the least of her fears, so she would just smile and nod at each praise they gave her.

She gave a sigh as she entered the building, making fast for her office before the clock could strike twelve. He always became active at midnight, but never a minute before. 

Kagome made it to the cramped office and set her bag down in her chair before taking a quick look around before she glanced at the time on the clock on the wall. She had three minutes left, so she would utilize it the best she could.

She went to her bag and she rummaged through it with a smile lining her pale lips. Let’s see him sneak into her office tonight...

* * *

 

She sat with her feet up on the desk, only occasionally paying any attention to the vital things she needed to check. She didn’t bother to change up her usual actions.

There was a familiar clang from the hall that led to the office door, and she only just barely glanced up in time to watch a familiar yellow rabbit step into her line of vision. A second later it ran smack into the saran wrap she had taped to the door. He clattered to the floor, pulling the plastic wrap with him to the black and white tiles.

He remained where he had hit the the ground, and Kagome couldn’t help but laugh at the sight it made.

She had only ever seen the prank videos of plastic wrap on doorways. She had never thought it would actually work.

Kagome folded her legs underneath her in the chair and got comfortable as she eyed the yellow creature just laying on the floor of her office. “Don’t enter my office, little bunny,” she commented as she began to lazily spin her chair, her hand occasionally pushing against the desk to add speed to her spins. Her eyes landed on the rabbit, still laying on the ground, and she cracked a smirk. “Hop along now.”

“... I am going to  _ slaughter _ you.”

Those words made her laugh even louder. “You think that scares me? I’ve heard that line from three people- and that doesn’t even include you, buddy.”

She turned her attention away from him then, and she resumed her spinning. A content smile remained present on her face.   
_ That _ had been extremely satisfying.


End file.
